<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In a Forest by Sky_lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000336">In a Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_lover/pseuds/Sky_lover'>Sky_lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_lover/pseuds/Sky_lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve and villanelle casually having a conversation while burying an unidentified guy that tried to kill villanelle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In a Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just causal villaneve.I hope you like reading it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no hint of aliveness in the forest that Villanelle and Eve decided to bury the guy that villanelle killed only two hours ago. It was a random place, though Eve thought after a one-hour drive that there is no way in hell that anyone would just come here randomly to encounter the corpse.</p><p><em>"Now, what?"</em> Eve said, panting and dropping the man's body suddenly.<br/><em>"How many pounds does this guy have? I thought my fucking arms would fall."</em><br/>Villanelle giggled while nudging the dead guy's head with his foot.<br/><em>"They always choose fat guys to chase me; they are so slow, easy to kill. I don't know sometimes; I think twelve does not want me dead."</em></p><p><em>"Then, what do they want?"</em> said Eve, wiping the sweat in her forehead with her sleeve.<br/><em>"To keep me busy, I can say."</em><br/>"<em>Do you remember the fucking cashier that swore to me in French that assuming that I wouldn't understand?"</em> said villanelle randomly while taking a shovel and start to dig the ground while Eve was getting water from the car.</p><p><em>"Yeah, I do remember him. What? Are you thinking of doing something?"</em><br/>Eve yelled at the back of the car.<br/><em>"Nah, it is just wasn't it funny after I spoke French to him, his face went all red. It was ridiculous. I like when people get nervous around me."</em><br/><em>"Yeah, you sure do,"</em> said Eve while drinking the water.<br/><em>"Do you know what I think? We can have a little fun with this fella before burying him,"</em> said villanelle tossing the shovel aside.<br/><em>"But first, you need to find me a rock."</em><br/><em>"How am a suppose to find a rock in this darkness?"</em> said Eve</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know, Eve. Use your phone's light. I will prepare him in the meantime."</em>
</p><p><em>"Your stupid game better makes me entertained,"</em> Eve said while searching the ground.</p><p>Villanelle carried the corpse, put his hands under his armpits, and straightened his head near a tree.</p><p><em>"Found three. now what?"</em><br/><em>"Perfect. Now, we throw these rocks to the guy's face until his scalp is shattered, and then we continue with crushing his abdomen."</em><br/>While listening to Villanelle, Eve had a strange look on her face. She did not make any comments; she took the biggest rock, went near the corpse.<br/>She started hitting his scalp over and over again and saying nothing, just some mumblings that Villanelle couldn't understand exactly.<br/>She just stared at Eve. She had nothing to say either.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Don't look at me like that. This corpse is not far different from a desk. He doesn't have a fucking sense."</em><br/>By the time Eve was exhausted from hittings, the man's face was unrecognizable. Half of his head was inward, and his eyes were so swollen that they were nearly falling out.<br/><em>"You don't want to do it?</em> "Said Eve while getting up from the ground and cleaning the blood in her hands with her jean.<br/><em>"No, I have changed my mind. Watching you was enough for me."</em><br/><em>"Okay then, help me to bury him so that we can go somewhere and eat. I am starving."</em><br/><em>"Okay. Can we eat lasagna? I am craving for lasagna, "Said villanelle.</em><br/><em>"Sure, why not? Whatever you want. Oh, and I need to clean all this blood off me"</em> said, Eve.</p><p> </p><p>When they are finished with everything they had to do to cover their traces, the sun almost entirely rose.<br/><em>"You should lie in the back, Eve, and I will drive."</em><br/>Eve just nodded as an answer. And open the back door of the car. Vilannele took off her jacket and gave it to Eve and said, <em>"Use this as a pillow, okay,"</em> and gave a little kiss to Eve. And They stayed like this for a while their lips intertwined Before they hit the road.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>